


Memories

by snazzyjazz (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, original curse broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snazzyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold couldn't for the life of him shake off the feeling that it should be like this every morning, a warm greeting, maybe a kiss, and a decent breakfast instead of making a stale sandwich alone in the chilliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Let's see where this goes, hmm? AU- Gold doesn't remember who he is during the first curse's duration, but Emma is here, doing her part in screwing up Regina's plans. He just hasn't seen her yet. Belle wasn't locked up all these years- Regina had made her a librarian from the beginning of the curse. Belle and Rumple figure out something is up the day before the curse ends.

Gold woke up with a start, tears dripping down his face. It had been another of the nightmares about the girl with brunette hair. He didn't know why this girl was so important, but she was constantly haunting him. The only girls he knew that had brown hair like this faceless woman were Ruby, the waitress, and Patience, the librarian. Neither of which he knew very well, not enough to be in his dreams.

It was always the same, she was dashing through the forest crying, her hair was always flying in her face. He ran towards her, but never saw her face. There was something bigger, that was chasing the both of them. He tried to catch up to her and help her, pick her up and carry her. But right as he was about to grab her and hold her close, a giant claw slammed down on her, crushing her, and Gold had no choice but to continue running. Then she would appear in his home while he'd be doing chores, with wretched scars on her face, and he would wake, crying that he couldn't get her in time.

He stood to go wash his face and get ready for the day, as it was 4 a.m. already.

He swished open the curtains and let out a sound of shock. He couldn't breathe. It was her. The girl with the curly brown hair, and she was running up his driveway to his door. He whipped on his darkest black robe and hurried to the door just as she knocked.

The two of them stared at each other, taking in the other's faces. It was Patience.

She spoke first. "You're-real."

"As are you. Wait, have you had the dreams too?" Gold asked quietly, shivering and pulling her in out of the cold.

"Yes! So often... I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to get out of my apartment, and... I ended up here. You've dreamt about me?"

"Yes, and I've always woke up thinking it was just a recurring nightmare, and now here you are, and I just..." Gold couldn't even speak anymore. He shook his head. "Why don't you come in. I'll make us a bit of tea, and we can talk this through."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold."

Gold made the two of them mint tea, and gave her one of the piping hot mugs. He didn't think it appropriate to return to his bedroom, so he led her to the parlor. She perched on the sofa, and he sat next to her in a chair. They stared at each other in shock for a little while before he began something of a conversation.

"How long ago did your...nightmares begin?"

"A few months, maybe. I'd say three or four, at least three times a week since then. It's always the same. You and I are running in the woods, and there's some giant monster following us."

Gold nodded. "I have the same thing."

Patience continued. "You run after me, and I see you but your hair is always in your face, so I never see you quite right. You try to save me, but it gets me, and I'm trampled. Then I get up and appear in your home, but it's not here, it's a big dark castle with dust and dirtiness, and I find you sitting at a spinning wheel, and you see me."

Gold had experienced the other end of what she was describing all too often.

"Then you slowly vanish, and I'm left all alone in this big frightening place, and I can't escape, and then I wake up." Patience finished. "I'm always crying because you're gone, and that I couldn't be with you. Every single time I wake up."

Gold shook his head. "My experiences are the exact same, but from my point of view."

Patience took another sip of her tea and closed her eyes. "What does this mean? It almost seems symbolic, like the monster means something, but what could it be? I've never talked to you in my life, except about specific things like rent. Nothing bad has ever happened..."

Gold stared at the young woman curled up on his sofa. She was in a soft-looking nightdress and boots. Patience looked nearly at home in his home. Maybe she'd like to stay here for the night... What on earth was he thinking? She'd run here in her distress, and he was wondering if she'd want to spend the night with the most frightening man in town. This was all wrong. She shouldn't have come here, Gold would only hurt her.

She stared into her mug, afraid to look anywhere else.

"Um, Bel- Excuse me, Patience, I think it's best to speak to someone about this. I'll drop by the library in the morning and perhaps we'll go see the Mayor." What on earth had prompted him to call her a fairytale's name, he had no idea. She reminded him so much of the happy brunette girl who lived with the beast and saved her father. If only her life could be that joyful. Storybrooke's history concluded with the fact that her family had been dark and menacing for many years.

"What-the mayor? Why?"

"I do believe Miss Mills has something to do with the odd happenings around this town. Something about her. Shall I let you go?" Gold stood, gripping his golden-topped cane uneasily.

Patience didn't move. "I thought, maybe I could stay here? It's so dark outside, and I don't want to go home and be alone tonight." She blushed a little in the lamplight, and Gold couldn't say no.

He sat heavily down next to her on the sofa, and she set her tea on the side table. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

She fell asleep on his side, tucking herself into him. He was almost shocked, but he couldn't bear to push her away through the feeling that she should mean something to him. He shut his eyes and let his hand flutter to rest against her side.

He didn't have the nightmare this time, thankfully. Instead, he saw himself. It was just the smallest flicker through the fog, but his hair was wildly curly and he was wearing leather.

Then Gold woke up, startled, to find Patience in the kitchen. The toaster dinged, and there was sizzling coming from the stove. He let himself watch her for a moment, scurrying around the kitchen readying breakfast. How long had it been now since he'd last had a good homecooked meal?

He stood with his cane, walking curiously over to where she darted around. Patience spun around, nearly dropping the bacon on the tiled floor. "Oh, morning, Mr. Gold, I was going to make breakfast for you since you let me stay here last night. I hope you don't mind!"

Gold couldn't for the life of him shake off the feeling that it should be like this every morning, a warm greeting, maybe a kiss, and a decent breakfast instead of making a stale sandwich alone in the chilliness.

He thanked her by taking her shoulder in his hand and squeezing tentatively while looking over her shoulder at the toast she was buttering. She turned with eggs, bacon and toast ready on plates, setting them on the table where silverware and freshly squeezed orange juice sat out already.

He sat down in his normal chair, watching Patience intently. She ate the eggs first, then looked up at Gold.

"Do you not like eggs? I'll make you one fried if you don't like scrambled-" She was already standing up when Gold took her arm fiercely in his hand.

"Sit. I'm eating," Gold told her, taking a bite off his bacon to make her feel better. He really wanted to watch her eat.

She resumed eating with a vigor that suggested she never had much to eat. Gold bit his lip and stared at his food. His eyes flicked to her again and he crunched on the bit of bacon in his mouth.

She stood when she'd cleaned her plate and he'd finally finished. "Should we go to the Mayor's house now?"

Gold didn't want Patience to leave his house, because once they had the problem with the nightmares figured out, she may never come back. She'd forget their little encounter ever happened, and go on with her life as a young lady of intelligence with young men falling all over her. Perhaps that was what she should have. She didn't need to be stuck in Gold's house her whole life, after all. But it felt so much more like home with her here.

Gold nodded back at the young girl after she'd cleaned off their plates in the sink.

He took her by her run-down, shabby apartment so she wasn't running around town in her nightgown. She came out in a brown t-shirt and jeans with ripped brown boots. Her clothes were terrible, but yet she couldn't be more beautiful in Gold's eyes. He had to remind himself to drop off some really nice clothes for her next time he came down here.

She walked a step or two behind him all the way down Main Street to Mayor Mills' house. Gold rapped sharply on the front door of the giant white home. Regina opened the door promptly, her son just behind her in his backpack with that story book still glued to his hands. The boy never let go of that thing.

"Mayor Mills." Gold began.

"Ru...Mr. Gold." Regina faltered. "Won't you come in. Henry made the most delicious sugar cookies yesterday, I'll get a plate."

Gold held up his hand. "No need. Miss Patience and I are here to speak with you alone."

Regina stared into his eyes, searching for...something. Without cutting off her gaze, she spoke to the boy.

"Henry, go to your room. I'll be up in a little while to drive you to school."

Henry ran up the stairs, clunking loudly. A moment later, his door shutting was heard.

"Now, Mr. Gold, Miss Patience. How can I help you?" Regina said, her sugary smile just begging to be smarted off at.

Gold resisted, however, and led Patience over to the chair in front of Regina's desk, sitting her down and leaning against the armrest.

"Miss Patience, would you leave us please? I'll bring you in in a moment, I should speak with Gold for a moment."

Gold immediately put a hand on Patience's shoulder. "She stays right here."

"No, really, Gold. It's best if she leaves for a few minutes."

Patience looked up at Gold, asking for permission. He pressed his lips tightly together. He didn't trust Regina at all, she was always getting people in trouble. But he had to let Patience go, or Regina wouldn't speak a word.

He released her, standing and putting his hand on the desk when she was gone.

"Talk."

"Now, Rumple, I think we both know who each other is, but the question is, does she know who you are?" Regina asked, leaning a bit too far forward with her chin resting on her fingers.

"Of course she does. I haven't told her my first name, but neither do you know it." Gold replied, thinking it rather obvious that Patience knew his name. Why on earth had Regina called him 'Rumple' just then, though? 

"What are you talking about? I meant your real name."

"Gold has been my name every moment in this world." Gold shook his head, beginning to wonder if Regina was insane and if the sheriff should be alerted.

"Yes, I know, but what about moments spent in... other worlds?" Regina asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying, Miss Mills." Gold replied. What on earth was the woman referring to?

Regina stared at him for a moment longer. "You don't, do you." She stood to call Patience back in.

As soon as Gold had the girl back in his possession, he started for the door. "We'll be leaving now."

"Good. I can't help you." Regina snapped, holding the grand front door and waiting for the couple to exit.

Suddenly it dawned on Regina that perhaps Gold hadn't remembered because he hadn't met Emma, his loophole, yet. She called after him. "Gold, have you met Emma yet?" She watched for him to halt in his tracks and for realization to wash over him, but it didn't happen. He continued without a word.

Gold had hoped for some sort of answers, but all he had now was more confusion.

Patience cried out and fell to the ground, out of his grasp. She'd twisted her ankle in a gap between two pieces of the sidewalk.

He took her wrist in his hand and tugged her up. She stood on one foot until he swung her up in his arms like he'd longed to do so often in his nightmares. She curled into him, holding herself up as he slowly made his way uphill to his home.

Neither of them spoke a word when they reached Gold's house. Gold laid her on the couch, got her an ice pack and sat down defeatedly on the chair.

Finally Patience tested her ankle carefully and stood up. "Looks like we've both got a limp now. We match." She didn't quite understand why Gold was so disappointed. She knelt next to him, trying to comfort him with a kiss.

A wave of movement surged through the house as Patience kissed Gold's cheek. The first thing Gold thought was she did it. Emma broke the curse and I didn't even know it.

Then it dawned on him that Belle was on the floor, staring up at him in tears. She was terrified. Now that he remembered, he might strike out again.

He threw his cane aside and knelt to her, gathering his love into his arms. "My Belle, my sweet, sweet Belle. Even cursed, you found me." He squeezed his eyes shut over her shoulder as to not cry.

"Rumple." She whispered, grabbing him and clutching him, her fingernails digging into his skin until he gritted his teeth to not shout. She held him tightly, like a girl who'd been without her lover for twenty-eight years. "I remember everything."

Rumple gripped her arms, looking her up and down, crumpled on the floor next to him. "Belle, you must have better clothes then that."

"But what about you? Us? Can't we talk about what happened?"

"There will be a time for that. Now that I know I love you, I want you to look your best." Gold told her, picking his cane up and lifting her up. Her ankle was remarkably better, and she followed him upstairs.

He had no women's clothes, but he found an extra large shirt she could wear around the house, and she wore some of his pants. He promised she could go shopping tomorrow and buy whatever she wanted.

Tears came to her eyes and she stroked his hair. Gold stared down at his Belle. She fit perfectly in his arms, just like he'd imagined she would often in the Dark Castle. Her pupils were wide in the dim light as they stared into each other's eyes. 

She laid her head against his chest and swayed contentedly. Rumple couldn't even believe it. The last time he'd seen her, he'd thrown her out to fend for herself, and now she was peacefully trusting him.

"Belle, darling. Can we sit down?" he whispered. She had been right, they needed to talk.

They made their way to the bed, where they dropped together. His hands covered hers and held them up to his chest. She squirmed closer for a kiss. Their eyes caught and Rumple tried to smile before she darted forward and touched her lips to his. He pressed against her, tugging her closer with every whimper she made. Rumple pulled back and looked at her. Belle's eyes were still closed, lips looking slightly chapped but soft, and Rumple could almost see the girlish dreaming behind her eyelids. He leaned down again and locked his lips to hers as he'd longed to do since the Dark Castle.

Gold had thought he liked Patience, but that was nothing compared to what Rumpelstiltskin felt for Belle. 

Belle opened her eyes wide. Rumple jerked backwards, hoping he wasn't hurting her. She sat straight up and ran to the front door. Rumple followed curiously as she pulled the door wide open and laughed into the rush of air that blew in her face.

"Sweetheart, whatever are you doing?" Gold asked, stepping up next to her.

"Enjoying the freedom, what are you doing?"

Rumple's smile died. "Are you not happy here?"

"No, no, I meant freedom from the curse. I love being here with you."

Gold let out a relieved breath and took his love's hand.

"Rumple..." Belle shut the door and sat abruptly on the floor inside. 

Gold made his way down next to her. "Yes, love?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes nervously. "Do you...do you love me? I mean, you acted like you liked me a little in the Dark Castle, but then I had to leave... You've never told me you loved me."

"Oh, Belle, of course. I'm not one to blurt out overused phrases often, but maybe I should say it more often." Rumple touched her cheek, her icy blue eyes piercing his soul like they always did.

"I love the pet names you have for me, but I've been wondering if they're just affection and you're keeping me around as a maid still, or if it's something more."

"In my opinion? Surely something more. I've been running around here thinking everything was alright now that we're together, but it seems like we need to talk some things through."

"Would-would you say it? I want to hear you say it. I can't stop thinking to myself that this is all a dream, and I'm going to wake up in my father's castle during the Ogre's War any moment with a broken heart that you were never real. And if this is a dream, I at least want to know that it was said once."

"Oh, darling. Of course, and this is no dream." Gold cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly before leaning into her ears and feeling her arms constrict around his neck. "I love you, Belle. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rumple," Belle murmured into his hair. Then she sat up straight. "What if the nightmares continue? What if, even together, Regina still tries to haunt us about what happened before?"

"I won't let it happen. I will not let this stand, Belle."

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to come back and edit this as soon as possible. Feel free to point out any errors I may have made, and if you liked the story I'd love to hear about it!x


End file.
